


You Punched Him

by ReinbewPastel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, The Barnacle Crew - Freeform, Young Jack Sparrow, fight, jack sparrow books, not too graphic, rob kidd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinbewPastel/pseuds/ReinbewPastel
Summary: One of Jack and Fitzwilliam's fights get physical. It's not too graphic, I promise.Fanfiction by me, Reinbew PastelPirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow by Rob Kidd © Disney Press





	You Punched Him

**Author's Note:**

> **(A/N: Sorry it's been a while, mates! I was working on some other stories and I was busy on TikTok. I also just began writing a fake pitch bible for a young Jack Sparrow series I want to happen so bad! Anyway, here's a little one-shot I wrote today somewhat inspired by a TikTok I saw. More will be coming up soon!)**

Arabella sat at the table with a cup of tea she made in the galley as she listened to the bickering happening above deck. Her head pounded as she sipped her tea. Jack and Fitzwilliam had been going at it for thirty minutes now with no end. It went as always; Jack will say something about being the captain of the _Barnacle_ or try to give orders to his crew, Fitzwilliam will question his captaincy as the "ship" was barely a fishing boat and the crew was hardly a crew, Jack will argue with him and the boys begin throwing insults at each other until they draw their swords.

This time, no swords were drawn. All she heard was bickering, arguing, yelling, and cursing. There were moments it quieted down, making her think it was over, but then it would start again with more yelling and swearing than before. Usually, Arabella would try to break up their fights, but as of lately, she stayed out of it more and more as she was sick of constantly having to break them up.

Jean and Tumen burst through the hatch and quickly closed the door to muffle the yelling from above.

"That is it!" Jean said angrily. "I've had it with their fighting!"

"Arabella! You have to do something!" Tumen cried, distressed.

"I can't stand it either," Arabella groaned. "But they need to learn how to resolve things themselves."

"If you don't step in, I'm going to have to do it _moi même_!" Jean rolled up his sleeves as he made his way to the steps.

"Jean!" Arabella stood up and quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Ye are not going up there! Why did I join the crew? To constantly be the woman aboard to break up fights between men? I thought I was done doing that after I left the Bride. Ye stepping in is not going to help that."

Just then, the three heard something fall onto the deck with a thump and a muffled cry of pain from above. That did not sound good.

Arabella, Jean, and Tumen ran up to the deck. Jack was on the ground near the helm as Fitzwilliam stood above him. Constance yowled nearby, making her effort to attempt to break them up.

Fitzwilliam yelled. "Mess with me and I'll beat the hell out of y—!"

Jack suddenly threw what looked to be a half eaten apple at him. "That's not how you speak to your _captain_ , mate," he said through gritted teeth.

In response, Fitzwilliam lunged at him and slapped him hard on the shoulder as Jack tried to get up. When Jack stood up, Fitzwilliam kicked him on the leg, but not very hard as Fitzwilliam stumbled back a little. Jack took that as an opportunity to spit on him as the aristocrat regained his footing. That infuriated him.

Fitzwilliam's face blistered red. "EW!" he shouted. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Jack quickly took off as Fitzwilliam chased him.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY MAKING ME ANGRY!" Fitzwilliam screamed.

Jack was chased to the front the ship where he stopped and whipped over to Fitzwilliam, who was standing a few feet in front of him.

"YOU'RE. REALLY. MAKING. ME. ANGRY!" Fitzwilliam shrieked, his voice cracking. His fists were clenched up into tight balls.

Jack's face remained stoic. In fact, he had a smirk barely creeping up from the corner of his mouth. Fitzwilliam continued shrieking incomprehensible things at the top of his lungs.

Arabella, Jean, and Tumen ran up to them. They kept their distance from the boys so they wouldn't get hurt.

"STOP! BOTH OF YE STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Arabella shouted at them.

"Fitzy started it!" Jack yelled.

"Jack hit me first!" Fitzwilliam screamed.

Jack stepped forward towards his crew. Suddenly, Jack flew back and hit the ground hard. The rest of the crew gasped. Arabella ran up to Jack and Jean and Tumen ran to Fitzwilliam to pull him away.

Fitzwilliam wasn't angry anymore. He felt numbness spread throughout his body. He stared at his closed fist wide-eyed and in shock. "I, I—"

"You _punched_ him...." Tumen said quietly.

"You're in for it now," Jean said with a low whistle.

"I...I didn't mean to!" Fitzwilliam stammered, his voice shaking. "I thought he was charging at me!"

Jack became conscious again. He batted Arabella away as she tried to help him up. He stood up, blood flowing freely from his nose as he faced his crew. His smug look was wiped off his face, however he didn't look angry either...at least not _completely_ angry. He looked sternly at each one of his crew members, not looking at Fitzwilliam in the eye.

"Jack, I can help ye—" Arabella quickly began as Jack brushed her off, marching straight to the hatch.

Before he went down the steps, Jack turned and looked at his crew once more. "All of you are sleeping on the deck tonight," he said in an angry, monotone voice.

He quietly went down the steps, slamming the hatch shut after. Arabella, Jean, and Tumen angrily glared at Fitzwilliam. Even Constance glared at him before hissing. Fitzwilliam gazed down to his feet ashamed.


End file.
